What If?
by TeamDiNozzo
Summary: In response to Xenascully's challenge on Facebook, challenge inside. SLASH. First attempt at Tibbs! one-shot


A/N: Hey there! Well, I bet you guys are pretty pissed that I have yet to update my other stories and for that, I AM SO FLIPPIN SORRY! D: I am a HORRIBLE person! And there is no number of apologies I can say because I just suck. BUT! I have this for you! :D Tis a one-shot for a challenge Xenascully posted after NCIS' 200th episode, this being said challenge (and copied right from her facebook page! :D)

CHALLENGE! For all you NCIS slash writers! I wanna see some Tibbs and McNozzo (one or the other or both) using the same line of tonight's ep (200th) where Gibbs has "what-if" moments... They can be in-depth, or drabbles...

Now I am aware that this is quite late, but all that matters is that I actually posted it right?

REQUEST: So, I have recently been addicted to the show Supernatural. (Before you ask, I am a Dean-girl) But I have a very important question for you guys,

Would anyone (and I have already spoken with xena about this d: ) be willing to write me a hurt Dean with comforting Sammy piece? Pretty please? I will love you even more than I already do because you're putting up with my no updates for months crap!

Well, now that I have babbled, here is my first ever attempt at a Tibbs story! :D

* * *

><p>What if his precious Shannon and Kelly weren't murdered?<p>

He would have never left the Corps. He never would have gone after Hernandez. He would never had met Mike Franks.

He'd never have joined NIS.

If he never joined NIS, he'd never have had his own team.

He'd have never gone to Baltimore.

"Happy anniversary."

He'd never have met Tony.

If he never met Tony, he'd never know that he could move on.

He wouldn't know that he could fall in love again.

When he met Tony back in Baltimore, he knew there was something about the young man. Something that made him have to have the Italian on his team.

When he took Tony on their first date, he knew he had confirmed the connection he had felt in Baltimore.

When they shared their first kiss, there was no denying the sparks and electricity they shared.

When he told him about Shannon and Kelly, the pure acceptance and understanding n his green eyes had been enough for him to know that Tony wasn't just another replacement for Shannon.

He knew they could have a future together.

When they moved in together, his house became a home once more.

He never expected to marry someone he actually loved. That is, until he proposed to Tony.

He was almost positive that he would never feel the joy a child brought again. Not after Kelly. But when Tony told him that he was pregnant, he knew it had to be a sign from his girls that it was time to move on.

He never thought that he'd be able to hold a child of his ever again.

"Happy an-a-ver-sar-ee." brilliant blue-green eyes smiled up at him.

Michelangelo changed that.

Gibbs smiled and picked up the four year old, placing him in his lap.

If he hadn't met Tony, he would have never had the chance to be a father again.

He looked over at Tony, who was sitting next to him on the couch, smiling back at him and their son. He leaned forward and captured the Italian's lips in a simple kiss, trying to convey everything he was thinking, every emotion he was feeling, to the younger man.

When they pulled apart, Tony just smiled and simply said "I know, Jet."

Jethro smiled and kissed his husband again.

"Ew!" Michelangelo said, making a face.

They pulled apart and smiled. Tony looked at their son's expression and chuckled. "You think me and Papa kissing is gross?" Michelangelo nodded and giggled. "Well Spike, it looks like, to change your mind, you'll have to have a visit from the tickle monster!" Tony smiled and began to tickle the little boy's sides.

Spike squealed and began to try and get away from his daddy's tickling fingers. "No daddy! Not the tickle monster! Papa help me!" he managed to get out between fits of laughter.

Gibbs smiled even wider as he watched the little boy escape the tickle monster and run upstairs, laughing the entire time.

Tony stood to follow, but quickly turned to the other man on the couch. "Boat tonight?" Jethro nodded. Tony smiled. "Then I'll be down as soon as I get Mikey to bed." He leaned down and gave Jethro a quick kiss before running up the stairs after the boy. "Michelangelo Joseph DiNozzo-Gibbs! What have Papa and I said about running in the house?"

"You're runnin' too daddy!" the four year old retaliated. "Papa! Daddy's running in the house!" Mikey yelled down the stairs.

Jethro smiled and chuckled to himself before heading down to the basement.

What if he never met Tony?

He would have been consumed by the depression the loss of his girls left. He would have gone to be with them.

He'd be dead.

About an hour later he felt Tony wrap his arms around his waist and rest his chin on his shoulder.

He wouldn't be with his boys.

"Ready to go to bed?" Tony asked quietly.

Jethro turned around and smiled. He kissed Tony's nose and said "I'll be up in thirty. Go make sure Spike doesn't try and sleep in our bed again."

Tony smiled and kissed his husband softly. "Alright. But if you're not up in half an hour, I'm letting our son sleep on your side of the bed." that being said, he smiled and headed upstairs.

Gibbs laughed softly and returned to working on the boat.

Yeah, he missed his girls, and there was nothing, no one, that could replace them. But, there wasn't anyone or anything that could replace his boys either.

* * *

><p>AN: So? How did I do for a first time Tibbs? Good? Bad? Ugly?

Review…..?


End file.
